Fuego y Agua
by little tigress
Summary: "Fuego y agua. No existen dos elementos más distintos entre sí en el mundo. Y aun así, cuando se dan las condiciones adecuadas, pueden llegar a ser los más afines".


**Hola :D**

**Primero que nada me gustaría anunciar (trompetas por favor) que este es mi primer fan fiction sobre la Leyenda de Korra. Es un programa, una serie, que desde que inicio me ha gustado y, pese a lo que muchos piensan, tuvo un final adecuado.**

**Ahora, a lo largo de esta serie todos hemos notado los cambios en los personajes, en lo personal el que más ha gustado fue el de la amistad de Korra y Asami durante el libro 3 (Cambio), así que un día comencé a cuestionarme ciertas cuestiones del programa y pensé "¿Cómo? En la segunda temporada medio se odian y luego en la tercera ya son casi BFF´s ¿Qué alguien me explique?"**

**En sí, este fic se ambienta en un punto intermedio entre el libro 2 (Espíritus) y el Libro 3 (Cuyo nombre ya cite antes). Pueden considerarlo algo así como el episodio perdido, porque ya en serio ¿Cómo es posible que un día se odien y al siguiente estén riéndose juntas? No señores, eso lleva tiempo.**

**Así que, para resumir, este es mmi primer fic de Lok y espero que les guste :D**

_**Los personajes de La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mike y Bryan. Yo solo hago esto con motivos de entretenimiento y porque me traume con el final del libro 4…**_

**Fuego y Agua:**

Y despertaron, confundidas, desorientadas. El dolor de cabeza era intenso y amabas sentían como el palpitar de sus corazones les alcanzaba las sienes, sentían como si su cerebro fuera una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

El cielo estaba oscuro, parecía ser de noche ya muy tarde. La chica de ojos azules se incorporó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, podía jurar que estaba viendo doble. El paisaje bailaba ante sus ojos con poca gracia mientras ella lanzaba un gemido de dolor. No solo la cabeza sino que sentía el cuerpo como si estuviera lleno de moretones, igual a la primera vez que había entrenado. Cada musculo del cuerpo gritaba de dolor y su cabeza no era de ayuda.

-¿Korra?-murmuro ella buscando el apoyo de su acompañante. En aquella oscuridad solo podía notar su silueta recostada sobre la arena, no lee notaba la cara solo podía ver su cabello negro, brillando por la luz de la luna menguante.

Se arrastró y noto que, de una forma horriblemente incomoda, su ropa estaba empapada y apestaba a agua salada y pescado ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido?

Estaba muy cerca de la chica que la había acompañado. Se aproximó y le toco el hombro, sacudiéndolo para despertarla. Había algo raro ahí, no era solo la oscuridad y su vista nublada, Asami no entendía Por qué Korra estaba usando su chaqueta con el logotipo de Industrias Futuro.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar sus pensamientos. Entorno los ojos para enfocar mejor a su amiga, pero parecía que lo que fuera que le había sucedido era muy fuerte pues podría jurar que era su cuerpo. Su cabello largo, negro y ondulado, sus ropas negras y rojas…

Con la mano temblorosa aparto despejo su rostro y lo que encontró fue un rostro de piel blanca como el marfil, sus labios se habían despintado, pues al igual que ella estaba empapada.

-¿Qué sucede?- se fijó en su mano, aun sobre el rostro de la joven y lanzo un grito de sorpresa. Su piel ¡Era morena! Su mano era color café. Espantada se miró los brazos, desnudos y más tonificados de lo que recordaba. Una cinta de color azul y blanco le adornaba el bíceps derecho. Se miró la empapada ropa, era azul, usaba una bota café, la otra seguramente se había perdido durante su desconocido accidente.

-¡Korra!-grito Asami con histeria.

La otra se movió un poco, lanzo un quejido y agito su mano en señal de "Ya no molestes".

-Levántate.-gruño la chica sacudiendo a su compañera. Korra se quejó con fuerza, pero Asami insistía con más fuerza, quizás demasiada.

-¡Ah!-grito Korra segundos antes de caer de cara sobre la arena. Asami se encogió de hombros, un tanto arrepentida.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Korra molesta, comenzó a levantarse con los brazos y a mirar a su compañera con la mirada más afilada que pudo concebir.- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede….?!- Korra se detuvo un momento analizando la imagen dela chica frente a ella, era morena con el cabello suelto y húmedo y tenía ojos azules.- ¿Asami?-dijo incrédula la chica con los ojos abiertos cual platos.- ¿Korra? Digo ¿Yo? ¡¿Qué?!-balbuceaba la joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Lo sé, es extraño.-acepto la otra, la que estaba en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué nos pasó, Asami?-pregunto Korra en el cuerpo de Asami. Pero la chica no parecía tener idea, se encogió de hombros y ladeo la cabeza.

-Ni idea, esto es muy diferente…-reconoció Asami.- ¿Tú no sabes que pudo pasarnos?-cuestiono la chica de ojos azules.

Korra negó con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a incorporarse y noto su estado, no le dolía la cabeza, pero el cuerpo la mataba, los huesos parecían crujirle y tenía todas las extremidades agarrotadas. Su ropa, la chaqueta y el pantalón, estaban empapados, húmedos y con olor a algas viejas, Korra lo reconoció. Fuera de eso parecía estar bien, su piel ya se había secado y su cabello ya no escurría.

-Ahg, me duele todo.-se quejó el avatar haciendo rodar sus muñecas.

-Y que lo digas.-respondió Asami.

Se quedaron sentadas en medio de la arena durante un momento, intentando procesar lo que sucedía. Quizás era un sueño. Quizás se habían golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte. Tal vez solo eran alucinaciones provocadas por la bebida que habían tomado la noche de la fiesta en el barco que Varrick le regalo a Bolin. O quizás simplemente estaban muertas y todo eran imaginaciones de algún loco.

-¡Eso es una tontería!-gruño Asami cruzándose de brazos e, inconscientemente, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Eso crees?-se defendió Korra.-Bueno, entonces, Señorita Sato, explíqueme, por favor, ¡¿Qué diablos nos pasó?!-grito ella alzando los brazos.

-Bueno, tu eres el Avatar, ¿Por qué no mejor me lo explicas tú?-replico Asami.

Las dos chicas se encontraban cada vez más cerca, con los rostros rojos por la frustración. Parecía que de un momento a otro…

-¡Ah!-gritaron al unísono cuando vieron las flamas anaranjadas que emergían de las manos de Asami.

-¡Detenlo!, ¡Detenlo, ahora!-gritaba la morena mientras daba brincos y manotazos, como si de esa forma fueran a extinguirse las llamas. Korra se puso en pie después de como cinco minutos de las carcajadas más sonoras que jamás hubiera producido.

Se acercó a la alarmada chica y se puso frente a ella con las palmas extendidas.- ¡Alto!-grito con voz autoritaria. Asami sudaba y movía los ojos nerviosa, no dejaba de manotear el aire y se mordía el labio interno.

-Tranquila, Lo único que debes hacer es respirar.-aconsejo el Avatar sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.-Inhala…-indico, Asami le imito con una respiración entre cortada por el susto.-Exhala…-y así repitieron el proceso hasta que las manos de la chica se hubieron apagado.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!-pregunto Asami.

-Calma.-le recordó Korra.- esto es una de esas cosas de "Maestros".-dijo haciendo comillas aéreas, Asami frunció el ceño, confundida.-Mira, los poderes de manejar los elementos suelen estar conectados con tu estado de ánimo y emociones, es porque ese poder está vinculado a tus chacras.- explico Korra mirando un poco hacia abajo un tanto incomoda por su nueva altura.- suele pasarle a los principiantes, tus emociones afectan el estado de tus chacras y por ende, también tu control.

-Es muy complicado….-murmuro Asami evitando la mirada de Korra, ella siempre había evitado a los maestros, en ocasiones cuando era niña, despreciado sus habilidades. Y ahora se sentía sumamente arrepentida.

-Sí, pero estabas enojada, frustrada, eso quizás fue un impulso para liberar algo de fuego.-entonces Korra le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, un tanto pequeña pero Asami sintió tranquilizarse ante aquel gesto, y no solo porque fuera su propio rostro. Ella devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya estas mejor, ¿Cierto?-pregunto Korra mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Asami.

-Supongo.-respondió ella con desgana.

-Deberíamos dormir, o esperar el amanecer para saber en dónde estamos.-sugirió Korra lanzando una rápida mirada hacia la enorme playa. Asami asintió con una sonrisa. Las dos chicas se descalzaron, Korra se había quitado la chaqueta negra. Ambas notaron, aun en la oscuridad, lo extraño de aquella playa en donde estaban, estaba bastante alejada del pueblo más cercano, se trataba de una zona cercana al bosque así que las dos jóvenes no tardaron mucho en quedar cobijadas por los árboles.

Se adentraron en la selva, era un lugar caluroso, perfecto para pasar la noche. Entre las dos lograron montar una improvisada tienda hecha de las enormes hojas de los plátanos y cocoteros. Aun sentían el dolor corporal que les agarrotaba las extremidades, a duras penas lograron acostarse después de la extraña noche que habían tenido. El lugar que habían construido era demasiado pequeño, apenas del tamaño para ellas así que se vieron obligadas a dormir con cierta cercanía.

Espalda con espalda, era un tanto incomodo por culpa de las ropas húmedas y el calor del bosque. Toda la noche la pasaron quejándose internamente, o era el calor o una no respetaba los lados o simplemente no soportaban pasar tanto tiempo tan cerca.

**O~o~o~O**

Ni siquiera sabían qué hora era, quizás medio día o más tarde incluso. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y las chicas recién comenzaban a moverse debajo de su improvisado techo. Korra lanzaba quejidos constantes, Asami no estaba mejor, pero al menos fingía y alentaba a su compañera a que se levantara de una vez por todas.

-¿Ya te vas a levantar?-pregunto fastidiada como por enésima vez. Asami estaba sentada, con su barbilla recargada sobre su codo, cansada ya de la actitud de Korra, claro que eso solo provocaba que la chica sintiera aún más satisfacción al molestarla.

-Cinco Minutos.-exigió el avatar.

-¡Eso mismo dijiste hace cinco minutos!-grito la exasperada chica de piel morena.

-De hecho fueron diez.-le corrigió Korra entre risillas. Era suficiente, Asami ya no quería soportar las conductas infantiles y rebeldes de la joven avatar, se puso en pie, no sin que el dolor no se interpusiera, y sujeto los tobillos de la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, comenzó a jalarla fuera de la tienda, arrastrándola un poco en la tierra negra. Korra intentaba resistirse, pero era obvio que ahora Asami era la más fuerte, por más que Korra pataleo y trato de librarse le fue imposible.

Pasados cinco minutos Korra estaba embarrada de lodo desde los dedos hasta la coronilla. A Asami le dolía un poco verse así, sucia, con la ropa rasgada y uno que otro rasguño en los brazos, pero al mismo tiempo le daba risa pensar en ello ¡Era tan extraño! Claro que Korra no la pasaba muy bien ¡Ella era a quien habían arrastrado por la tierra de la jungla!

-Está bien.- se quejó Korra limpiándose un poco la tierra de los pantalones negros. Asami soltó una risa inconsciente, cosa que solo irrito más a Korra.

Al poco rato Korra se dejó llevar, comenzó a reír a coro con Asami, el simple hecho de ver a la delicada y elegante "Señorita Sato" como si la hubieran metido en un baño de lodo y musgo era suficiente para que el avatar se partiera de la risa.

Les dolía el estómago de tantas carcajadas que habían dado. Aun con ciertos vestigios de risas inconscientes Korra junto sus puños y los alzo para chocarlos con fuerza leve, Korra noto que la suciedad y la tierra no desaparecían...

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Asami alzando la ceja alzada y la cabeza ladeada.

-Intente limpiarme el lodo, pero ¡Oh sorpresa Asami no tiene poderes!-dijo dramática la chica de cabellos negros.

-Bueno, Avatar Korra.-dijo la de ojos azules con una leve pisca de burlesca picardía en la voz.-Bienvenida al mundo de los no maestros, deberá darse un baño como hace la gente normal.

-Oye.-respondió Korra ofendida.

-Vamos, que yo también quiero refrescarme.- dicho esto Ambas chicas comenzaron a recorrer la selva, no era un lugar muy especioso, más bien parecía un parque, pero aun así lograron llegar a una zona despejada en donde, por fortuna para las sudorosas muchachas, había un rio.

Asami comenzaba a desatarse el cinturón de los pantalones azules cuando noto la mirada de Korra. Estaba nerviosa, un tanto espantada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-cuestiono la señorita Sato.-No sabes que todas tenemos lo mismo.

-No es eso.-respondió con voz tímida, evitando la mirada penetrante de sus propios ojos azules.

-¿Entonces qué tienes?- le insistió la muchacha de piel morena.

-No sé, es que….-comenzó a decir el avatar rascándose la nuca, aun rehuyendo de la mirada de Asami.- no sé si quiero verme a mí misma desnuda, o a ti.

Asami alzo ambas cejas, confundida y, por dentro, carcajeando a más no poder.

-Ah-suspiro Asami, cansada.-si quieres te puedo esperar.-

Korra asintió con pesar aun así debería lavar el cuerpo de otra persona

**O~o~o~O**

¿Cuánto había esperado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres horas? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Lo único que sabía era que ya estaba cansada, harta de haber esperado a la chica. Sentada a la sombra de un árbol, Asami pensaba en la inmortalidad de Lagarto-cangrejo. Había esperado por horas solo porque Korra quería privacidad.

No sabía qué hora era, no había podido irse porque Korra aún no estaba lista, simplemente quería limpiarse ¿Era mucho pedir? Lo único que la joven deseaba era retirarse toda aquella suciedad del cuerpo….

"¿Cómo era ese movimiento?" se preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Imito la postura de Korra y alzo los hombros y codos de forma que lograra aquel extraño golpe. Intento hacer control, intentar limpiarse al estilo maestro tierra. Repitió la postura por varios minutos hasta que creyó estar lista.

-Muy bien.- dijo dándose ánimos mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara- tu puedes.

"Tierra control, tierra control" era su único pensamiento, no tenía ni idea de cómo _activar_ eso del control de los elementos, así que se limitó a repetir su deseo en su mente.

Junto sus puños como había observado hacer a Korra, esperando que pudiera quitarle el lodo y la tierra de la cara, incluso había arena en su cuerpo. Al momento mismo en que sus manos impactaron Asami sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, pensó que se trataba de sus poderes quitándole la tierra, pero cinco segundos después….

**O~o~o~O**

Korra salió del agua sintiéndose renovada. Su ropa ya estaba casi seca por el sol de la tarde. Ya vestida se iba secando el cabello mientras caminaba en dirección a donde Asami le había indicado. Al momento de hacer aquello se dio cuenta de lo suave que era el cabello de Asami y, odiaría reconocerlo, le encantaba aquel tacto como de seda…

Tan perdida iba en la contemplación del cabello de su compañera que no se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, no se había movido casi nada del rio.

"Despierta, Korra" se dijo mientras se daba una sesión de bofetadas mentales.

El avatar prosiguió su camino apartando ramas y procurando no perderse. Todo iba normal pero todo cambio cuando sintió un temblor bajo sus pies, o botas mejor dicho. Temiendo que Algo hubiera sucedido con Asami se apresuró, comenzó a correr. El corazón le latía desbocado por el temor de que algo le hubiera sucedido a su cuerpo… Y a su amiga.

-¡Asami, Asami!-gritaba el avatar durante su carrera.

Llego al claro que su compañera le había indicado anteriormente, pero ahí no se podía ver nada. Una fina capa de polvo parecía nublar la vista de quien entrara ahí. Ente toses Korra avanzó, buscando el origen de la polvareda y a su amiga.

No fue hasta que sintió con desliz en la suela de su zapato que se percató de lo que había sucedido. De forma dramática el polvo comenzó a alejarse de la zona y Korra vio, con un carcajada interna, como Asami estaba derrumbada en el fondo de un cráter, llena de tierra y sudor.

"Karma, Oh bendito karma" pensaba el Avatar con una risa. Se deslizo en el agujero y se cruzó se brazos frente a su compañera, quien la miro con algo así como odio.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Korra, como si realmente fuera ignorante de la respuesta.

Asami noto la satisfacción en su propio rostro, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse de ella.- Nada, otro incidente como el del fuego.-respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-Siiiii, claro-dijo sarcástica la joven avatar.

Asami frunció el ceño y, por instinto, le salió un puchero de lo más infantil.

-Vamos, será mejor que te enseñe a usar esos poderes, sino podrías matar a alguien.- Korra ofreció su brazo a Asami para ayudarla a levantarse, esta acepto de mala gana.

**O~o~o~O**

¿Cansada? Si, tal vez tuviera el cuerpo y la condición física de Korra, pero aun así el arduo entrenamiento de un maestro era demasiado para una joven heredera que nunca había tratado con maestros, mucho menos interesado en sus entrenamientos.

Una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente, respiraba pausadamente y las extremidades parecían no responderle, como si de pronto se hubieran vuelto gelatina. Delante de ella, su Sifu, como la había obligado a decirle, sonreía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Miro ligeramente hacia arriba, observando fastidiada su propio rostro sonriendo con una brutal satisfacción. Y entonces se preguntó si siempre sonreía de aquella forma tan prepotente cuando estaba con Korra. Era cierto que en un principio la llego a creer una buena persona, incluso podía considerarla una casi amiga, pero después de enterarse de su pequeña "traición" con respecto a Mako básicamente era como una rival. Asami y Korra habían tenido problemas, una que otra discusión silenciosa, algo así como un odio secreto, una aversión entre ambas que, pese a todo lo que les había sucedido, parecía no desaparecer.

Y Korra igual lo percibía. El avatar había tenido cierto resentimiento contra la joven de cabello negro desde el momento en que la conoció. Rivalidad, esa podía ser la palabra perfecta para describir aquella relación. Korra vs Asami por el amor de Mako, sonaba a enfrentamiento de Pro-control, algo así como el campeonato intercontinental, la chica experta en artes marciales de la nación del fuego (con ascendencia en el reino tierra), enfrentándose al Avatar de la tribu agua del sur, definitivamente sonaba como una pelea digna de ver.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Korra con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes.-porque si lo deseas podemos parar, luces cansada.

Asami frunció el ceño, pero no se negó. Solo se irguió y alzo la cabeza con dignidad, aunque no parecía que fuera a intimidar a su compañera, quien le llevaba casi diez centímetros de altura. Levanto la barbilla para enfrentarse a Korra, pero esta parecía desinteresada por completo, estaba más ocupada admirando la perfección de sus largas uñas.

-Si…-dijo Asami después de haber tomado una enorme bocanada de aire.-estoy bien, podemos seguir, no me gustaría que sucediera otro incidente con el fuego.-agrego la joven morena con tono que pretendía ser una amenaza.

Korra medito las palabras de su compañera y después, con una sonrisilla ladina respondió:- Si mi memoria no me falla, aquellos "accidentes"-hizo el gesto de las comillas.- solo terminaron dejándote quemada, llena de tierra y empapada.-dijo la chica enumerando las situaciones con sus dedos, de uno por uno. Gesto que solo hizo que Asami ardiera en llamas.

-Oh.-suspiro la Sifu.- será mejor que apagues eso.-señalo y la maestra se dio cuenta de que sus manos, otra vez, estaban rodeadas por flamas.

Asami sentía el instinto de correr, de rodar por el suelo, de apagar el fuego de alguna forma. Era la necesidad física de huir al dolor…. Pero… Solo entonces recordó las palabras de Korra, no textualmente, diciéndole que el fuego en realidad no se adhería a su piel, sino que formaba una capa alrededor de ellos.

Comenzó a respirar, intentado relajarse, su corazón parecía tranquilizarse y Asami sentía una enorme dicha al sentir como aquel desenfrenado galope empezaba a aminorar. Unos minutos después, con los ojos aun cerrados, dejo de sentir en su piel el calor abrazante del fuego.

-¿Sabes?, últimamente he estado pensando, creo que de haber tenido poderes habrías sido maestra fuego.-comento Korra, increíblemente sin burla, hablaba en serio.

-¿Tú crees?- replico Asami entre risillas.

Y El avatar se encogió de hombros.

**O~o~o~O**

Una noche más, ni idea de cuánto tiempo habían pasado en aquella isla, playa, o lo que fuera. Lo único que sabían ambas chicas era que mientras su condición no cambiara, mientras no recuperaran sus respectivos cuerpos no podrían volver.

Desde la mañana en que descubrieron su inusual condición habían decidido, o mejor dicho, no habían pensado siquiera en la manera de volver. Para ambas chicas, las dos inteligentes, un percance como estar en una isla no habría sido problema, en menos de un día ya habrían encontrado la forma de volver a ciudad Republica, la cuestión era que mientras vivirán así no volverían, ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? ¿De qué forma llegar y vivir la vida de la otra? Era imposible, Korra no podía hacerse cargo de Industrias futuro, y Asami no podía ir por el mundo salvando gente. A la chica Avatar le había tomado años dominar sus poderes y la empresaria, por su parte, había pasado toda su vida entre libros, aprendiendo de su padre, en la práctica con el negocio familiar.

No querían volver, no al menos hasta corregir su _pequeño_ problema…

-¿Y si no podemos cambiarlo?-se cuestionó el avatar un día.

-Estoy segura de que hay una forma de revertirlo.-le aseguro Asami, colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañera y sonriendo para infundirle confianza.

-Si al menos supiéramos lo que nos pasó, o por qué nos pasó-menciono la muchacha de ojos verdes recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre estos.

-¿Tú recuerdas algo de la noche anterior?-pregunto Asami, curiosa por la contestación.

-Solo... no sé memorias sueltas, como escenas de una peli al azar.-respondió Korra.- Lo último que recuerdo es el barco, una fiesta… o algo así, había muchas luces y música…. Creo.

-¿la celebración por la derrota de Unalaq?-reflexionó Asami, recordaba, a la perfección, el momento en que Bolin la había invitado a una fiesta nocturna en su bote, que resultó ser un enorme yate cortesía de Varrick, o mejor dicho del dinero que dejaban sus pelis sobre Nuk tuk: el héroe del sur.

-Supongo.-respondió el avatar con desgana.

-Quizás tenga sentido, desde el incidente con la convergencia armónica los espíritus vagan libres…

-¿ahora es culpa de los espíritus?-se indignó Korra.

-No, no, me refiero a que los espíritus también tienen poderes y eso, yo solo…-intento disculparse Asami, realmente arrepentida por sus palabras.

Korra observaba con el ceño fruncido, que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, algo en la expresión culpable de Asami comenzó a mover… un no sé qué dentro de Korra y no era solo porque sus propios ojos azules parecían de perrito regañado. No, la mirada de Asami detonaba verdadera vergüenza, algo en Korra supo que en ese momento, y a pesar de estar en otro cuerpo, Asami era ella por completo, de alguna forma pudo ver más allá de su propio cuerpo y parecía incluso poder ver el arrepentimiento de la joven…

-¿Sabes? Los espíritus también tienen su sentido del humor, quizás ahora mismo están riéndose a morir, figurativamente.-murmuro Korra con un tinte de burla en la voz.

Asami se quedó perpleja del cambio de humor tan radical, un segundo creyó que sería estrangulada por sus propias manos y al siguiente estaba mirando a Korra reír a carcajadas sonoras, como solo el avatar sabía hacerlas.

Y pronto se vio contagiada. Ambas reían como, Korra había dicho, hicieron los espíritus cuando ellas se cambiaron de cuerpo.

**O~o~o~O**

Después de pasar tanto tiempo una en el cuerpo de la otra tendrían que terminar reconociendo que ambas eran grandiosas en su propio estilo. De una u otra forma, las dos se despreciaban mutuamente antes de su experiencia. Korra solía pensar en Asami como una rival, un obstáculo en su posible relación con el maestro Fuego, cosa que ahora sabía que no había resultado. Asami veía a Korra, en un momento determinado, como una sucia roba novios. Entre ellas las cosas no iban bien, pero todo cambio cuando cambiaron de cuerpos.

Asami debía reconocerlo, no en voz alta claro; que Korra era una persona muy buena. Más allá de los músculos y la actitud rebelde existía una chica sensible, comprensiva, afectiva alguien protectora… Alguien que realmente le agradaba. Asami descubrió que le gustaba estar a su lado, de una manera casi fraternal. Y mientras contemplaba el océano, recordó todas aquellas veces que Korra se había puesto en peligro por salvar al mundo, y a ella misma, a Asami….

Y el avatar había tenido que admirar a Asami, durante ese tiempo Korra había notado muchas de las buenas cualidades de Asami. Por primera vez pudo ver detrás de la perfecta manicura y rostro de estrella de cine. No solo era bonita físicamente, también era muy inteligente, no es que antes lo dudara, pero no se había atrevido a admitirlo hasta entonces. La joven empresaria había aprendido con velocidad increíble algunos de los movimientos más básicos y eso provocaba en el avatar un gran orgullo, no solo por Asami y su capacidad de retención, sino que también se descubrió a sí misma como una asombrosa instructora.

Semanas, casi un mes de vagar por las playas, evitando la mirada de los curiosos turistas de la isla. Semanas de haber aprendido y enseñado el arte del control de los elementos. Semanas habían sido de algo así como autodescubrimiento. De mutua aceptación. Semanas de cambios, de problemas, de bromas y de reconciliación. Por primera vez parecía que los rencores del pasado quedaban ahí, en el pasado. Ahora no importaba nada de lo que hubiera sucedido antes, o de lo que sucediera después, ambas chicas parecían listas para aceptar lo que viniera.

Ya no más rivalidad inútil.

**O~o~o~O**

"Fuego y agua. No existen dos elementos más distintos entre sí en el mundo. Y aun así, cuando se dan las condiciones adecuadas, pueden llegar a ser los más afines".

Entre sí se lastiman, fuego y agua son los opuestos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Más que Yin y Yang, las flamas y las olas no se llevan en sus formas puras, jamás podrían estar juntos hasta que ambos lograran la igualdad.

El fuego y el agua pueden ser distintos, pero siempre hay un momento en que llegan a ser iguales: cuando se transforman en Humo y Vapor.

**O~o~o~O**

Y entonces tomo su mano y le dio un apretón para infundirle confianza. Asami correspondió al gesto. Ambas se miraron y con un brillo intenso en los ojos avanzaron en dirección del portal.

Asami estaba excitada por su viaje próximo, la emoción de conocer el mundo espiritual era incontenible. Sonreía a mas no poder, y por dentro su corazón galopaba feroz, intenso y ansiando la hora de llegar. Y el sentimiento aumentaba con aquel tacto de las manos de la morena. El firme agarre de Korra causaba una sensación de seguridad en la joven empresaria, quien tendría trabajo a montones después de sus vacaciones. Asami no necesitaba de nadie que la protegiera, ella era completamente capaz de cuidarse sola, pero la compañía de Korra le infundía una confianza que nunca antes había sentido con nadie más. Sonreía.

Korra sentía el brillo intenso de los ojos verdes de su compañera. En ellos notaba la emoción y la expectación de lo que pudieran encontrar. Fuera lo que fuera, Korra estaba lista para protegerla, para estar a su lado, solo eso quería. Quería estar con ella, mostrarle las maravillas del mundo espiritual, quería compartir algo de tiempo juntas sin la amenaza de una dictadora sedienta de poder o un grupo de anarquistas obsesionados con la libertad, o incluso de una broma espiritual de mal gusto.

Sentir su mano, de tersa piel clara, era como un respiro. Un pequeño momento de felicidad y verdadera paz en su agitada vida de Avatar.

Se tomaron ambas manos mientras el cálido brillo verdoso del portal les envolvía el cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, recordando de alguna forma lo mucho que habían peleado en el pasado y lo ridículo y distante que ahora parecía.

Zafiros y Esmeraldas centellaban con la luz espiritual, no les importaba nada, el pasado era el pasado. Con todo lo malo quedado atrás ambas comenzaron a acercarse con impulsividad, como estaban ambas acostumbradas.

Podrían haberlo descrito como incidente, como un simple impulso. Muchos podrían decir que era la experiencia y otros que era parte de un shock post traumático. Pero solo ellas dos sabían lo que aquel roce de labios significaba. Solo ellas dos podían comprender el sentimiento de sus manos al recorrer el cuello y mejillas de la otra, al abrazarse y acariciarse la espalda.

Solo ellas podían comprender aquella relación que, en su momento, fue la peor de las tormentas. Solo Korra y Asami sabían lo que era ese sentir, de primero odiarse y luego amarse. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y en este caso particular fue uno que involucro la trasformación mutua.

Pues no muchas relaciones inician como fuego y agua.

_**Fin**_

**Bueno, este es el final de mi pequeño One-shot. Espero haya sido de su agrado :D**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea que quieran dejar es bienvenido :) **

**No sé qué más podría decir así que me limitare a ¡KorrAsami! XD**

**Bueno, ya...**

**Hasta pronto :)**

**PD: ¿Alguien sabe si Katara tiene una estatua? Yo nunca la he visto y creo que merece una TT_TT**


End file.
